


A book is there.

by Zy_Khrymzynn



Series: Nathmarc November 2020 [9]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cuddling, M/M, publishing, reading books
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27479833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zy_Khrymzynn/pseuds/Zy_Khrymzynn
Summary: Nathmarc November Day 9: PublishMarc writes a book. It's well recieved.
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: Nathmarc November 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995844
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	A book is there.

He’s agreed to look at some of Marc’s writing before it was published. And he might be stupid or something, but he was  _ sure _ that this plot was far too convoluted for anyone to understand.

“So why are you writing science fiction again? Isn’t that really difficult?”

“Sure.” Marc replied, flipping through a folder where the only label was a cryptic “Science 5”, grabbing a paper from it and then comparing it to something on his computer. “But it’s really popular right now, and I had an idea, so I decided to take a crack at it.”

“I mean, that does make sense, but this plot just seems convoluted. Three races of shapeshifters fighting each other? That seems quite convoluted.”

“Just think of it! The main character can’t trust anyone! It’s supposed to be metaphorical and represent how it’s difficult to trust people you don’t know!”

“I mean, I did read through most of it, and it was perfect, with a really good plot twist, but it might be too convoluted for everyone.”

“That’s not my fault then, it’s the reader’s fault.”

“You know what, that makes sense.” He admitted, leaning down and giving Marc a quick peck on the cheek. “You win I guess. I did show you the cover art and sleeve, right?”

“Of course you did, and like always, it is amazing.”

The two of them climbed under a thick blanket and to see how people liked their book. There were around 400 reviews at this point.

“Just remember that no matter what these reviewers think, your book is five stars in my mind.” He said before opening up the reviews section, and then snuggles further into Marc. Marc had always been really warm when they snuggled.

“Alright, but I do need to be a bit objective here. I want to know where I’ve fallen behind. If the criticisms are worth anything, it’s basically free writing advice.”

“If you say so. Well then let’s do this.” He reached out and clicked the button, opening the review page. Even before opening, he could see that the book was rated 4.8/5. So all in all, it was very well reviewed. He went to click on all reviews, but Marc moved the mouse to click on the critical reviews.

“Why do you want to click on the critical reviews?”

“Like I said, free writing advice.”

The first was a three-star review detailing how the twist wasn’t properly set up. Then a one star review where they just insulted Marc, and then a two-star review saying the characters were not relatable. Review after review, most of them were trash but some were good.

“Alright, guess you are right again.”

“What do I win?~”

“You’ll find out tonight.”


End file.
